Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cloud technology applicable to mobile communication devices, and more particularly, to a system and method of making messages remain on top of a mobile bulletin board.
Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays there are many message exchanging systems on mobile communication devices using cloud technology for society and organizations, but conventional mobile message delivery technology still has too many drawbacks to meet the needs for corporate governance.
Taiwan's Published Patent Application 201312971 (hereinafter referred to as “citation 1”), entitled Method of Receiving Message, discloses a method of receiving messages. The method is applicable to electronic devices. The method comprises the steps of: receiving a message; getting connected to a server according to the IP built in an electronic device upon the receipt of the message; retrieving a multimedia file from the server; and downloading and playing the multimedia file. The technical problem to be solved by citation 1 is as follows: the frame for displaying a short message is primitive, because the frame merely displays the contents of the short message and provides simple operation functions, such as editing short messages. Users who often keep in touch with each other by short messages not only attach great importance to prompts but also regard a robust short message interface important” (see citation 1, the specification, paragraph [0002]). The technical effect produced by citation 1 is “downloading multimedia files through messages.”
Taiwan Patent 573268, entitled Channel Subscription, Push System, and Method Thereof (hereinafter referred to as “citation 2”), discloses channel subscription, a push system, and a method thereof, wherein a user connects a mobile communication device to a WML server so as to subscribe to a channel. The WML server produces a subscription list and assigns code SS DTD to the subscription list. An SQL server not only receives and stores SSDTD but also determines whether information pertaining to the channel has been updated in accordance with SS DTD. If the determination is affirmative, the SQL server sends an update message to a push server, such that the push server receives the update message and pushes the update message to the mobile communication device. The mobile communication device receives the update message, and then the user connects the mobile communication device to the WML server in accordance with the update message, so as to download the latest information. The technical problems to be solved by citation 2 are as follows: “1. the user must take the initiative in making an inquiry to check whether the previously subscribed information has been updated, and in consequence the user cannot be informed of the latest message in a real-time manner; 2. the information received by the user is seldom categorized, organized, or managed, and in consequence it is not reader-friendly; and 3. In general, although the subscribed information is received by the mobile communication device, it cannot be categorized, organized, or managed, thereby precluding the user from subscribing to multiple messages” (see citation 2, the specification, Background of the Invention, last paragraph). The technical effect produced by citation 2 is as follows: as soon as information of a channel is updated, a user is informed of the update by push technology so that the user can learn about the latest information instantly; and the channel-related information received by the user is categorized, organized, and managed, such that the user can read it easily.”
Taiwan Patent I359600 (hereinafter referred to as “citation 3”), entitled Method and System of Subscribing to Mobile Channel Having Delivered Content, discloses a method and system of creating a delivered content for channel subscription in a mobile network, comprising the steps of: creating a subscription from a content provider and a mobile apparatus in the mobile network; and delivering a delivered content to a delivery server. The technical problem to be solved by citation 3 is as follows: “ . . . the other alternatives include push and broadcast or community broadcast which complies with SMS; in case of broadcast, it is impossible to standardize delivery in order to meet the requirement of the capability of a specific apparatus or a specific user; therefore the systems do not have intelligence associated with them” (see citation 3, the specification, paragraph [0005]). The technical effect produced by citation 3 is as follows: provide a subscription model and topology, wherein both a subscribed information and a delivered content are sent to a delivery server or a content provider.
Citation 4 is directed to providing message exchange service within an organization at an individual-to-individual or single level by a cloud, a mobile communication device, and push technology, as well as, for example, “Line” application and a back-end system thereof developed by Japan-based LINE Corporation, a subsidiary of South Korea-based NHN, and Facebook's “WhatsApp” application and a back-end system thereof. The drawback of citation 4 is that the organizations each have only one level and thus fail to meet the multi-level requirement of corporate governance. The technical problem to be solved by citation 4 is as follows: message contents sent through conventional short messages are not diverse enough to bridge the gap of communication vividly and flexibly. The technical effect produced by citation 4 is as follows: providing message exchange service within an organization at an individual-to-individual or single level and rendering message pictures more vivid and flexible.
None of the systems and methods of the aforesaid citations embodies any technology of making messages remain on top compulsorily, that is, displaying important bulletin board messages compulsorily in a priority display block of a screen, but allowing a message-receiving mobile communication device to mark and indiscriminately display the important messages and general messages in accordance with a message receiving sequence or message receiving time, and in consequence the important messages are unlikely to catch the eye of the user while the user is browsing the bulletin board messages. Furthermore, the systems and methods of the aforesaid citations have another disadvantage: the screen of the bulletin board is not divided into display blocks whereby the important messages are rendered conspicuous to the user. Moreover, none of the systems and methods of the citations embodies any technology of “displaying multiple important bulletin board messages in a round-robin manner automatically,” and in consequence the technical solutions and effects of the citations have nothing to do with “mobile bulletin boards”.
Regarding the needs for enterprise message management, the rank or authority of a person working at a specific organizational level and posting important messages on a bulletin board does matter. As a result, the systems and methods of the citations fail to meet the needs of a person with a high rank or authority at a specific organizational level for informing the other organization members of his or her important messages, as well as the need of the mobile communication device to put the important messages in a display block whereby the important messages are rendered conspicuous to the other members browsing the bulletin board messages.
The cause of the aforesaid drawbacks of the citations is as follows: hardware resources of a cloud server do not collect or record a bulletin board member's rank or authority at an organizational level, and in consequence bulletin board messages are not configured to distinguish important messages, thereby denying the members' mobile communication devices access to any reference for displaying the important messages on the screen conspicuously. Hence, it is necessary to provide a cloud system and cloud method for use in enterprise message management of a mobile bulletin board as well as a mobile communication device and method of accessing the cloud system, so as to make important messages of the mobile bulletin board, through resources available to the cloud, having attributes which are compulsory remain-on-top, displaying in a round-robin manner automatically and eye-catching, enable hardware resources of the mobile communication devices to display the important messages on the screen conspicuously in accordance with attribute configuration, and allow organization members to spot important messages with higher priority among numerous messages on the mobile bulletin board instantly, thereby overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art.